Secrets of Winged Virgin
by Lost in the Closet
Summary: Pit is given an invitation to join Smash Brothers. For as long as he can remember he's never had any love. Maybe that will all change because he is secretly a winged virgin.
1. Welcome to Smash Mansion

I didn't know what to expect.

Just yesterday I was enjoying myself. Sitting under the sun, feeling the rays hit my face, now I'm on my way to a place called Smash Mansion.

Honestly even just receiving the invitation was a shock.

Lady Palutena ordered me to pack my things before the the Smash Express will leave.

"Pit. Before you leave...I think I should let you know...I know." Said Lady Palutena.

I froze in my tracks.

I gulped. "Know what?" I asked.

Palutena chuckled. "I know about your a homo Pit." She said.

I dropped down to her feet and prayed. "I'm sorry Lady Palutena. I don't know what's wrong with me." I said panicking.

"Pit. Calm down. I don't care. I just wanted to let you know that. It's okay." Said Lady Palutena.

Like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My tears began to dry.

I quickly came back to my feet.

Well. There goes my life's secret.

I'm gay.

Ever since I was a young Angel, I've been atracted to the same sex. I remember watching the army train as a boy and just being mesmerized by the dozens of men sweating. Shirtless.

Afterwards, I'd regularly jack off at night to the memories of those men and wonder how long their members are.

I've never experienced real love. Maybe this is the type of excitement my life needs.

"Pit. Maybe someday, I'll be able to join you...but as of today, you're the only Kid Icarus representative and there is no doubt that you'll do an awesome job at it." Said Palutena.

"I won't let you down" I said.

"Hmph. Off you go then" said Lady Palutena before enchanting my wings. "Remember I'm watching over you."

I chuckled and in a flash of light I left Lady Palutena's temple.

I then was suddenly transported to a train station. I gave my things to the conductor before the train began to move.

Here I am now. 30 minutes away from my destination. The people on the train were a bit strange. There seems to be a robot, a boy with a sort of vanilla hairdo, and a blue tiger like creature.

However, I wasn't the only one judging. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a man with blue hair looking at me.

Handsome was one word to describe him. His stare hit me like a ray of light.

"We're approaching the destination Smash Mansion. Please remain seated until further instructions." Said a muffled intercom.

I slouched back into my seat as the train began to slow down.

I peered out the train window and there before me was one of the most enchanting structures I've seen my entire life.

It was white. White as marble. It was also floating in mid air, with water falling out of it. Lights beamed out the castle.

"We've arrived at Smash Mansion. Please exit the car slowly. You're things we'll be taking your rooms shortly." Said the muffled intercom.

I sighed as I grabbed my sachel and exited the train car onto the marble sidewalk. I began to walk up the stairs before I was interuppted by the Vanilla boy.

"Excuse me. Uh I'm new here and pretty scared. Is it okay if i can join you." Said the boy.

"Yeah no problem. Lets go." I said.

"The name is Lucas." He said.

"Lucas? Pit." I said

"Nice to meet you Pit…say you're the hero of Kid Icarus am I right?" Said Lucas.

I laughed and nodded. His enthusiasm was interesting.

"Excuse me for not knowing but what game do you represent." I asked.

"Earthbound...or Mother...Mother 3 to be exact." Said Lucas.

"How cute." I said before continuing to walk up the stairs.

I stepped over the last steps to find a mansion so eloquently designed. It looks as if God er...Lady Palutena had designed it herself.

The walls were chiseled. Fountains spurting crystal clear water.

I saw strange turtles carrying in bag by bag.

"Newcomers over here!" Shouted an anonymous voice.

I walked over there to find...Mario!

Never in my entire life thought I would see the Mushroom Kingdom legend.

I remember watching his play Super Mario Bros. 3 as a boy.

"Alright do I have all the newcomers? Okay head to one of the tables to recieve your tag." Said Mario.

I was shivering with excitement and fear.

I began to walk to the first table. I was greeted by a woman.

She wore a white and purple dress. She was getting her clipboard from behind her.

The moment she turned around I knew exactly who she was. It was Zelda. She was apart of the Legend of Zelda series.

"Hello. Name?" Said Zelda.

"Pit." I said nervously.

"Ah the newcomer from Kid Icarus." She said before giving me a pink tag. "Find the other pink tags and wait until further instructions."

I grabbed the tag and scrambled across the white reflective floor.

"Hey Pit!" Yelled Lucas from across the courtyard. He ran towards me.

"Isn't this place amazing! Apparently this is only the Courtyard. What group are you in?" He asked.

"Pink. You?" I replied.

"I'm in Green." He replied sadly.

"Everything will be okay" I said. "Let's go look for our groups."

We began to navigate through the crowd of misfits.

Finally we caught the sight of Lucas's group.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Said Lucas.

"Later." I said.

He walked slowly to the bench before being greeted by a young boy wearing a baseball cap.

I decided to keep walking.

What felt like forever I finally found the rest of the pink tags.

I slowly walked over to the group. By looks of it I seemed like the last one.

"Hey." Said a spiky haired boy. "Name's Ash. I'm a Pokemon trainer."

He pulled out a few red and white balls.

"Come out everyone!" He yelled as creatures magically appeared in front of me.

"Squirtle!" Said the cute turtle one.

"Saur!" Said a green lizard.

The last one just kind of roared.

"This one here is Charizard." Said Ash.

I laughed. "Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ash.

"Squirtle squirtle!" Yelled Squirtle as he danced.

We both laughed.

Suddenly one if the boxes next to us flipped over.

"Are you a pink tag?" Asked the mysterious man.

"Yeah" I said.

"Okay. The name is Snake. I've been sent here to perform a special task." Said the guy.

"Okay?" I replied.

"Looks like we are waiting for one more." Said Ash.

"One mo-" I said before I lost my train of thought.

There was the blue haired guy from the train. He was carrying a humongous sword.

"Hey is this the rest of the pinks." Said the guy.

"Yeah it is." Said Ash.

"Great." He said while bringing his sword down. "My name is Ike."

Ike. I thought in my name. What an interesting name.

"Newcomers. Make your way towards your specified entrance at the time." Yelled a man with the most dramatic voice I've ever heard in my life.

"We're heading to Entrance A." Said Snake.

We all began to walk towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Here lies Nintendo's all-stars battling it out in an all around Brawl!." Yelled the man.

"Everyone here is lucky. You've made a significant impact on the gaming world as a whole. Therefore I salute you. Here as your guide, one of the original twelve fighters. Captain Falcon." Yelled the man.

A ship then flew across the sky. A figure jumped out before landing out in the ground in front of us.

In the most dramatic pose ever he stood up. He turned around. Raising his arms. He yelled...

"Welcome to Smash Mansion!"

Thank you guys for reading the first part to a long story. Bare with me as i continue the story. As always please vote on it. Like it. Add it to you lists. Message me if i you any ideas. Id be glad to incorporate it.

I really enjoyed writing this first chapter.

With thanks,

Tanya S.


	2. New Beginnings

He gave us a grin. Then a sparkle came from his teeth.

"Alright men. You're all approaching adulthood that is why you're with me." Said Captain Falcon as he greeted us.

"I'm one of the original 12 fighters and along with the others. We've split us all up into groups of 4. With some of us having three." He said.

"Alright let's go to our dorm." Said Falcon as he gestured for us to follow him.

We began walking up a large circular stair case.

I gulped as I followed behind Captain Falcon.

I'm going to be honest. Captain Falcon is a beast.

He fitted a skin tight suit which showed the lining of his bulge and his muscles looked like they were going to bust out any minute now.

As we followed him up the stairs I couldn't help but stare at his perfect bubble butt.

I lost my footing a bit and almost fell.

"You okay there?" Asked Falcon as he prevented me from making further mistakes.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a bit tired. That's all." I replied.

"Not to worry our dorm is only a few steps more." He said as he patted my back.

"I got a better idea" he said

He cupped me like a baby and took me off my feet

"Whoa!" I yelled.

"It's okay man. Relax. I missed my morning workout. This will make up for it." Said Falcon.

I smiled.

He held me like an infant. Like a hero carrying the victim to safety.

I was in heaven. I sat in his arms comfortably. The other boys seemed a tad bit jealous.

Not by me being carried by a total stud but, because they had to walk still and I didn't.

"Would be nice if they had elevators." Said Ash panting.

"We're working on that. With all the new additions we haven't had time to focus on that. Don't fret. We're almost there" he said.

I peaked over his head and saw the first hallway.

"You good to walk now?" He asked

"Yeah. Ill be fine." I replied.

He put me down as we reached the last step.

We entered a corridor with two large pictures on opposite walls of each other.

One painting has a picture of Captain Falcon. The other had a picture of a green man.

"Okay men. Our dorm is here at A2. Now I know this just looks like a picture of me but its a secret entrance. The password is Falcon is the Best." He said as he winked.

The door began to open as the painting of Falcon was levitated up.

We all walked into the door. We were first greeted by a large common area. There was a tv with multiple game consoles. On the side was a kitchen, it had a table and was equipped with the latest appliances.

Next to that was some sort of portal.

"Okay men. This is Falcon's Nest Designed by me." He said with a cocky grin.

"I bet you're all wondering what this? Am I right? This here is a transporter. You just punch in where you want to go and this thing will take you there." He explained.

"There's a few places you can warp to instantly. The pool, rec room, training grounds, and more. If you want to come back here, you must say the password." Said Falcon.

"Got it?" Asked Falcon.

We all nodded our heads.

In between that and the living area, there was three hallways with stairs that led up.

"Alright. There's two per room. Snake and Ash take the room on the right while Pit and Ike take the room on the left. Mine is the room in middle." Said Falcon.

"Where is our stuff at?" Asked Ike.

"You'll find that your stuff is already in your rooms. It'll be your job to put everything away." Said Falcon.

"Bathrooms are conjoined where the showers are behind it as well." Said Falcon.

"Dinner will be at 6:30 sharp. I expect everyone to be there on time." He said. "Freshen up"

I gulped and began to walk up the stairs to my room. Ike following behind.

The room we had was huge! The ceiling was about twenty feet high.

The room was painted a nice white finish. Light beamed in from the cathedral-like windows.

We both had a king beds. White comforters, white drawers, why is everything white?

Nothing seperated me and Ike. Our beds were about fifteen feet from each other.

I sighed as I laid down on the huge comfortable bed. I was able to fall asleep before I was awoken by Ike's voice.

"So...Pit isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Ike?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. "You a newcomer as well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah but I got a buddy. Marth. He's been here for about a year now. I was stoked when I got the invitation to join." He said as he began to take off his cape

"Must be nice. I'm all on my own." I said.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm here for you." He said.

He stared into my eyes. I felt like he could read my mind. His gaze pierced my conscious.

He smiled. I smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower." He said before getting up.

"Okay. I think I'll take one too." I said

He smirked as he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing a hard eight pack and muscular arms.

"Alright see you in a bit" he said as he walked towards the showers.

I instantly grew hard at the sight of him. I sighed as I began to think about everything.

It was all so much to handle.

Just yesterday I was watching the army do their daily workouts now here I am in a mansion full of strangers.

I decided to wait a minute for my bulge to die down before I even thought of heading into the showers.

I took off my robes and walked towards the huge mirror. I stared at myself. I've never been the most muscular person alive. I had a barely visible 4 pack. My ass was decent. Nothing to die for but, also nothing flat. My dick was an average five inches.

I sighed.

I grabbed my shower robes and walked into the bathroom.

I walked in to find a long corridor. On one wall was a long countertop with five sinks. A long mirror traveled across the wall as well.

On the other wall was five doors. However there was a hallway splitting them in two each. I peeked inside to find a toilet. On the side was amenities that we might need.

I walked out and went through the hallway. I walked through before my nose was filled with steam.

There was five showers all across the wall. Four of which were occupied.

I walked into the last one on the left. I took of my robe and hung it on the rack closest to my shower.

I walked towards the shower, slid the curtain open and stepped in.

Finally. Some privacy. I enjoyed the warm water hitting my wings and hair.

I rested my head on the wall as the water whispered to me that everything will be alright.

I was mesmerized by the steaminess of the water, the sound of it hitting the floor.

Then all of a sudden one of the showers stopped.

I felt a rush of excitement. Maybe it's Ike I thought. Maybe I can catch a glimpse of him.

I peaked and only saw Ash. However, he was wrapped in his robe already,

I decided to keep washing. Ignoring the world.

I rubbed my hands across my pecs slightly rubbing my nipples only to feel a slight sensation.

I traveled south towards my privates.

I closed my eyes and imagined Ike, Captain Falcon.

I imagined them both taking me. One of them shoving their cock up my ass, the other down my throat.

My dick began to grow hard at the thought of it.

I started to caress myself. I slowly started to move up and down.

I moaned quietly as I started to shove a few fingers up my ass.

I imagined Captain Falcon lifting my off my feet shoving me against the wall. Kissing me as his dick finds my tight hole.

One, two, three fingers so far as both my hands synchronizingly jacked off while the other thrusted.

I began to moan a bit loader.

I imagined Ike kissing me, going down lower and lower until he reached my tight hole

"Oh Ike..." I whispered.

He began to lick. With every flick of his tongue going deeper and deeper.

He grabbed my dick with one hand slowly jacking me off.

I was in ecstasy.

Suddenly another shower stopped and so did my little fantasy

I sighed and finished washing the rest of my body.

I rinsed off and turned off my shower.

I quickly grabbed my robe and headed back to my room.

I dried myself and put my regular robes back on.

I looked into the mirror as I finished fixing up my hair.

I smiled and grabbed my swords.

Just as I finished clothing myself, Ike walked in with nothing but a towel wrapped around him.

Water was still dripping down his rock hard abs. I heard him mumble but, I couldn't quite make out what he was tryna say.

He went to his luggage and started to scurry around.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys. Falcon said to head down in five minutes." Said Ash.

I nodded. "Okay" said Ike.

Ash nodded and walked back out.

I laid on my bed and brought out my journal.

"I hope you don't mind." Said Ike.

"What?" I asked.

Before I could finish Ike dropped his towel.

Before I could catch a glimpse, I nervously looked in the other direction sparing me the opportunity to see what Ike was packing.

"Of course not." I said continuing to stare at my journal.

"Alright" he said.

From the corner of my eye I could still see him rummaging through his suitcase.

Finally I had the nerve to look at him but, it was too late.

He had on his underwear and trousers.

"Where is my shirt" he said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to find my shirt. He said while walking around the room.

Honestly I felt like he was trying to make me suffer.

I tried to hold back a developing hard on.

"Ah here it is." He said as he grabbed his shirt.

"So you're from Kid Icarus right?" Asked Ike.

He lifted the shirt over his head stretching his abs.

"Yeah. I am. How about you?" I asked nervously.

"Fire Emblem. Radiant of Dawn." He said as he put his socks and shoes on.

"Oh really? Sounds fun." I said.

"Yeah it quite is." He said as he finished tying his shoelace.

"Guys it's time to go now!" Yelled Ash.

"Be down" Yelled Ike as he stood up.

He went to the mirror and fixed his headband.

He then walked towards me. He was pretty tall close up. He towered over me.

"Ready to go?" He said as he reached out his hand towards me.

I was frozen for a bit.

Right there I felt like kissing his perfect lips.

There was something about his stare that literally stops me in my feet.

Was it his manly musk? His emerald green eyes?

"Pit?" He asked.

"Yeah? I'm sorry I just lost my train of thought." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Alright let's go." He said as he smiled.

We rushed down the stairs. To find Falcon and Ash waiting for us.

"Finally!" Yelled Ash. "It's about time you two came down."

"Alright men. Let's head down to dinner now." Said Falcon.

"Okay" I said.

We all began to walk to the transporter.

"Okay to transport immediately to the dining room. Say dining room." Explained Falcon. "Ash why don't you go first?" He said.

"Okay." Said Ash nervously.

He walked into the transporter.

"Just say dining room." Said Falcon.

Ash let out a huge breath. Then yelled "Dining Room!"

Within a second he was gone.

"Just like that." Said Falcon "I'll go next."

Falcon then walked into the transporter. "Dining room!" He yelled and he too was gone in a flash.

"Care to go next?" I said.

"No problem." Said Ike eagerly as he rubbed his hands together.

Like a child, he hopped into the transporter.

"Hey Pit?" Said Ike.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here's to new beginnings." Said Ike as he lifted his hand into a fist position gesturing for a fist bump.

I smiled. "Here's to new beginnings." As I hit his fist with mine.

He smiled. Then yelled "Dining Room!"

I guess it is my turn now.

I walked into the transporter.

I looked down at my sandals. Then up to the fire in the living room.

I gave a large breath.

"Dining Room" I yelled.

In a flash of my eye I was on the outside of the dining room.

"There you are." Said Ike as he held his hand out for me.

I smiled. "Thanks" I said.

"My pleasure" he replied.

We both stared at each other smiling before continuing towards the dining room.

Here's chapter two guys.

So far I have the story planned out in my mind. I hope you guys enjoy it so far. As you've probably noticed there's a bit more sex. Expect that to keep growing. I plan to expand Pits mind in the coming chapters

Vote, like, and add to you lists please. Thank you guys so much for reading.

With love,

Tanya S.


	3. Angels and Demons

Dinner was wonderful.

We all came back to the room on full stomachs.

During the entire thing, I met new people.

I was able to talk to talk to Peach. She was lovely. Exactly like she is potrayed in her games.

Among all the people I met. Non of them intrigued me more than the Demon King himself. Ganondorf.

He walked in late.

He sat on the seat across me.

All throughout dinner couldn't help but think he was staring at me.

It was bad or anything. It felt too soon.

"Earth to Pit!" Yelled Ike as he waved his arms in the air.

I laughed. "I'm listening" I said.

"Wanna go down to the pool?" He asked.

"Alright. Sure I think I need a soak." I said while stretching.

"Okay. Let me find my trunks." Said Ike as he began rummaging through his suitcase again.

I laid down and closed my eyes.

My first day here was quite eventful you could say.

Not only do I have a hot mentor but, a hot roommate. I knew things were finally gonna go my way.

"Found them." Ike said.

"Okay. Let's go." I said as I grabbed mine.

We both walked out into the common area.

"Hey where you guys going?" Said Ash.

"We're heading to the pool. Care to join?" I said.

"No I'm good. I'm pretty tired. I'm going to go asleep now." He replied.

"Okay." I said.

"Come back early! We got a big day tomorrow." Yelled Falcon.

"I'll join." Said Snake. Ill meet you guys down there.

I stepped into the transporter first. Yelling "Pool".

I was outside the entrance. I waited for Ike who came shortly after.

I opened the big doors which lead outside.

The trail was marked with a golden pavement.

We followed this until we reached the pool.

It was huge! It was like a small lake. There was a snack bar, a "bar" bar, and a hot tub.

The water simmered like diamonds.

"This place is beautiful." Said Ike.

"It is" I replied.

We walked to find a spot to place our things.

There was a few people already swimming.

I saw Peach and decided to head iver to her.

"Oh my God. Pit! I didn't think you'd make it." Said Peach.

"Well I'm here." I replied.

She giggled as she handed us two cocktails.

"Free refills obvi" she said.

"Thanks Peach." I said

"Anytime." She replied.

I placed my drink on the table next to mine and Ike's chair.

"Ready to swim?" Said Ike as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yeah" I replied. Nervously taking of mine.

"Let's go!" He yelled as he ran towards the pool and dived in.

I slowly walked towards the edge and sat down.

"Come on in. The water is fine" yelled Ike.

"I'll be in" I yelled back.

He began to mimic like he was drowning.

I couldn't help but, chuckle.

Man this guy, Ike. He's such a goof.

I was about to jump in before something, or someone caught my eye.

It was Ganondorf.

I watched him unpack his things on the other side of the pool.

He then took of his robe revealing a pretty toned body.

He had a hard six pack. His abs weren't the charm but, his pecs ripped out.

His arms looked massive. I guess under all that armor was a hiding muscle man.

He wore a speedo, which showed a bit of his red pubes.

He knew I was staring at him. I knew because, he looked at me and smirked at me.

He began to stretch. It was like he was more so flexing.

He then started walking up towards the diving board.

Like out of a movie, he jumped and into the pool he went. He came up with water flying back behind him.

He looked at me and started swimming towards me.

I froze. I didn't know what to do.

Pretty soon. Ganondorf was sitting up right next to me.

"Hey I couldn't help but, to notice you staring at me." He said.

I chuckled. "You must pardon me. I thought I saw something...something weird." I said nervously.

"Look kid. I get it. You were staring. Don't be afraid to admit it." He said.

I chuckled again.

"So you must be a newcomer. Tell me what's your name." He asked.

I cleared my throat. "Pi...my name's Pit" I said.

"Pit? Interesting name. The name's Ganondorf. Ganon for short." He said.

I smiled. "Okay" I said.

I don't know but, he was attractive.

It was probably his body I was most attracted too but, whatever it was it was working.

"So you gay?" He asked.

I froze. "Am I what?" I asked in fear.

"Gay? I saw the way you were staring. You have to be gay." He said.

"Well. I think I am. I don't know." I said nervously.

He chuckled. "Damn I do love me some fresh meat." He said.

He then began to grab his dick. I could see it growing it through his Speedo.

"I'm pretty sure there is a room around here somewhere we can take care of this guy." He said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes we. I hope you like big dick angel. Cause my dick is a force to be reckoned with." He said as he grabbed my hand and placed it his bulge.

"Uh. I'm a virgin." I said.

"Virgin eh. Even better. That means that ass is probably tight." He said.

"I can't. I'm not ready." I said

"Bullshit. Let's go" he said.

"No. I don't want too." I said

"Come on. I'll go slow." He said.

"I said no!" I yelled.

"He said no!" Yelled Ike.

He started swimming towards us.

"Hey dude, leave him alone." Said Ike.

Ganondorf stood up with disbelief.

"Who's this guy your boyfriend?" He said.

"I probably am. Beat it, pig king." Said Ike as he stepped out of the pool.

I've never felt so safe.

"Come on Pit. Let's go." Said Ike.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped me in it.

"Ike. I'm sorry." I said.

"What should you be sorry for? It wasn't your fault." Said Ike.

"I don't know. I just..." I said.

"You just..." He asked

"I don't know." I asked.

We finally made it to the transporter.

"Let's head back."

We both staggered into the room.

"Pit. Lay down. Let me get some chocolate." Said Ike.

"Chocolate?" I asked

"It helps me when I'm feeling down" he said.

"Okay..." I said.

He reached into his suitcase and grabbed a bar of chocolate made with milk from the cows at Lon Lon Ranch.

"My favorite." He said as he handed it to me.

I began to open the wrapper.

"Pit. Can I ask you something?" Asked Ike.

I nervously agreed

"When that guy out there made you grab his crotch. Why didn't you stop? Why did you continue with him? Are...are you gay?" He said with a concerned tone.

I gulped. "Well I guess you can say I'm gay. I mean yeah I like guys." I said.

"Oh okay..." Said Ike. "I'm...nevermind."

"What?" I replied

"Nevermind. I'm gonna take another shower." Said Ike.

He got up and grabbed his clothes from this trunk and left.

I sighed and fell down on the bed still eating the chocolate bar.

I wondered if Ike might be gay...

I mean come on. There is no way a guy like Ike would literally treat another man like how Ike is treating me.

I stood up and decided to walk into the common room.

It was empty except for Captain Falcon who was busy watching replays of fights during the previous years.

I sat down in the recliner next to his and decided to watch with him.

"Ya know Pit. I used to be on the top." He said.

"I had everything." He said "But sadly that came to an unexpected end when Melee was released."

He then grabbed the case of the game and handed it too me.

"Newer fighters were introduced in that game. Fighters such as yourself. From that moment on I kind of fell behind." He said

"They were all so much better than me." He said.

There was brief moment of silence between us.

The only sounds we could hear was the fire cracking and the clock ticking.

"I still think you're good." I said

"You do?" He replied.

I nodded my head

"Well ain't that nice to hear. I'm glad one of you newcomers believe in respecting your elders." He said laughing.

I laughed along with him.

"However. One thing I miss from Melee is this one fighter." He said. "His name was Roy."

I've heard of this Roy. He was the one that Ike took over. Apparently, Roy was denied re-entry because he wasn't relavent enough.

"Oh I've heard of him" I said

"I bet you have." He said "He was no older than you."

I smiled.

"He always had the enthusiasm of a little boy. He was quick to try something new." He said.

I looked at the fire. Smiling.

"He also had the best piece of ass I've had in my entire life time." Said Falcon.

Shook at his response I stared back st him.

"Excuse me." I said

"I swear to god. Roy he had the skills of a master with that sword but, in the bedroom he was a god." He said.

I had a blank stare as i stared at Captain Falcon.

He stood up and walked towards the fire.

"Ever since I learned about him not returning back. I hoped that someone would take his place." He said as he turned towards me.

Through his skin tight suit I could see a bulge rising underneath.

Fuck i thought to myself. First Ganondorf and now this.

"Pit. Ever since I saw you. I think that person would be you." Said as we walked towards me rubbing his hardon.

I cleared my throat. "Well Captain..um as much as I would like to accept your offer. I'm feeling a bit tired so i think I'm going to bed." I said.

"Oh really? Now? Without taking a ride on the blue falcon" he said as he started to unzip his suit.

"Oh god. Is this foreal?" I said. Trying to hide my obvious boner.

"Hell yeah it is. Now you better get your ass in my room right now." He said.

He grabbed my head shoved it towards the outline of his shaft.

"Mmm this is nice mouth you got there boy. I can't wait to see what that tongue do." He said as he smacked my head.

"Get in there now" he said.

I was mesmerized by his dominance.

Like I was in a trance, I got up and went straight to his room.

What am I doing? What is he gonna do?

I entered his room scared and excited. I didn't know what to expect.

Like mine, the ceiling reached high except his bed was twice the size of mine.

"So..." I said nervously.

"Lay down. Let me do my thing." He said.

I was going to lay down before he suddenly threw up on his bed.

I did a slight bounce before focusing on him

He began to unzip the rest of his suit.

When he got his crotch his dick came flying right out.

I was astonished at the size and girth of his monster.

His balls were about the size of golf balls.

He slid his suit down his muscular legs and ankles.

He took of his mask to reveal a beautiful manly face underneath.

I was shocked at everything and was still trying to process everything.

"Go ahead Pit. Grab it" he said.

I gulped as I reached for the throbbing monster.

He was about a perfect 9 inches. I could barely wrap my hands around it.

I was sitting on his bed trying to hold his dick. He was just kind of staring at me.

I started to think fast and began moving up and down.

He began to moan lightly.

I began to grow a hard on. I had a little tent peaking through my robes.

After awhile of slow jerking I began to pick up the pace.

I noticed that the faster I went. The louder he'd moan.

"Lick it." He said.

I didn't want too but I did it anyway.

I was thinking there was going to he an odd taste but, it just tasted like skin.

I simply licked it. But he seemed to enjoy a lot.

He began grunting now.

"Put in your mouth." He instructed me to do.

I did as i was told and put his head straight into my mouth.

"Fuck" he said as he caressed my hair.

Slowly I decided to swallow more and more.

As i was doing all that he grabbed my head and just did one big shove.

I felt his cock enter my throat.

I was gagging but, he still kept shoving his dick in my mouth

Weirdly enough I didn't feel like I wanted to barf.

"Fuck. Choke on that dick. Slut." He said will fucking my face.

I was so turned on by his choice of words.

It felt like I made for this. I was put on this earth to be a slut.

With every gag I made he was getting closer to blowing his load in my mouth.

"Fuck. Pit...I think I'm gonna come." He said.

He began fucking faster and faster. Tears filled my eyes. I started breathing through my nose.

"Fuuuuck!" He yelled as his hot cum filled my throat and mouth.

It began to fill my throat so much to the point where I couldn't hold no more.

I started to swallow bits of it.

It had such an odd taste but, it still tasted so good.

He began to thrust slower and slower till the point of stopping.

"Fuck. Pit...you're so...awesome." Said Falcon as he pulled his dick out of my mouth.

I was sitting gasping for air. I was wiping spit off my mouth.

"I was gonna tear that ass apart today but, that mouth was so good. That'll be it for today." He said. Wiping his dick of with a towel.

I nodded.

That's all I could do. I didn't know how to feel.

"Okay. You're free to go now." He said pointing to the door.

I smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight." He yelled.

When I left his room, the common area fire was out.

It was pitch black with the only light coming from my room.

Shit is Ike still awake. I hope he didn't hear anything.

Before going to my room, I went to the bathroom and decided to wash up.

I stood in the shower as the water hit my face.

I'm a slut now I thought. I bet Lady Palutena is looking down at me shaking her head.

I began to cry. I let myself go so easily. First Ganondorf tried to take advantage of me. Now Falcon did.

I'm a victim.

I finally had grew the courage to stop and finish washing up.

I washed my mouth of all signs of sex.

When I was finished I walked into the room.

To my surprise, Ike was asleep.

I sighed and lied down in my bed.

Little did I know, my whore persona was only going to get worse.


	4. Love?

"My new friend...what is he" I thought.

Ever since I've arrived here, I've been giving mixed signals.

First his into me next thing you know he's giving head to captains.

I sighed.

"How could Pit love someone like me" I thought.

I rolled over and looked at him sleeping.

Like everyone else here, I have baggage. However mine is slightly more heavy.

I was gifted and cursed with feeling little to no emotion, however when I do. It knocks down my conscious like crazy.

Love for example. I've never felt any sort of love. Of course I felt lust, but that doesn't count.

I've made love with women. Or should I even call it love?

I guess you can say I've had sex with women.

However non of these women were the one. I've never felt attraction, I generally used them for my own pleasure.

But...

When I'm with Pit. I feel love.

It's no cliche. I generally do feel more happier, I feel complete when I'm with Pit.

It's only been a day, yet I feel like I've known Pit my entire life.

I got up to go get a sip of water in the lounge.

The air here is so much different than back home.

I looked out the window. I saw the transporter which transport us to various stages. It's all so surreal.

Suddenly I heard a crash.

"Shit. Sorry man" said Snake. "I guess I got to work on my sneaking skills."

I smirked at him while he raided the fridge.

"Snake?" I asked.

"Yup?" He said.

I sighed. "If I tell you something, can you promise to not tell anyone?" I said.

"Uh sure?" He replied.

"I think I might be gay, or bi? I don't it's just that..I've been getting some really strong thoughts." I said.

"About who? Me? I'm sorry Ike but I like women, don't get me wrong you're hot but, I prefer some pussy over bussy." He said.

I laughed. "No not you!"

"Then who?" He asked

"Pit" I said.

"Oohhhh" he said while biting his apple. "Can't blame you though, he's got a nice ass. Even for a guy." He said.

"Hey he's mine." I said.

"Yeah sure. Well before anyone else does, you better snatch him up." He said.

"Yeah but, I don't know how!" I said.

"Just look at you man. I'm pretty sure you can have whoever you wanted." He said.

"Good point." I said.

"Yep. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ike." He said while carrying half the fridge with him.

"Night." I replied.

I sighed again as I stared at the flashing lights atop of the battlefield.

I started to get sleepy so, I walked back go my room.

I took off my shirt and stretched.

I never really noticed how buff I was until then. My muscles had gotten huge, especially after swinging that big sword all the time.

I admired myself for awhile until I got startled by Pit rolling over in his bed.

I laid down, hoping to get some shut eye.

However, I couldn't stop thinking about Pit.

I started imagining scenarios. The day our lips met, our first night we spend together, the first time I enter his warm hole.

My dick started to get hard.

I imagined pit, kissing my lips. I groped his ass while, he slowly stroked my cock through my trousers.

He started kissing my neck, while cupping my now rock hard dick.

I took off his shirt and he pulled down my pants and underwear.

I ripped off my shirt. He started to lick and suck my nipples while running his fingers across my abs. I began to moan.

He kissed each section of my chest, finally reaching my groin.

He then started teasing me. He cupped my dick with his hands, slowly jacking me off.

I then started licking it, like it was ice cream.

I was moaning in complete pleasure.

He finally put the head in his mouth.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

"You like that baby?" Said Pit as he took my dick out of his mouth.

"I fucking love it baby. Call me daddy, okay?" I said.

"Mmm sexy. Okay daddy." He said while, winking at me.

Slowly, he started to swallow my dick bit by bit.

I was about nine and a half inches. My dick was too thick for him to grasp with one hand.

He swallowed my dick like a pro. He could literally take all of it, if I wanted him too.

He started using his tongue, then I started to get closer and closer to cumming.

I started to dick his face, moving in and out slowly.

I began to pick up the pace, I started going faster.

He gagged. I was reaching my climax.

"Fuck Pit. Take that dick." I said holding his head and thrusting his hips at the same time.

"Shit" I said. While running his hands through his soft hair.

"I'm cumming" I yelled before releasing a big load in his throat.

"Ike...ike..." Said Pit.

"Clean off my dick, you slut." I replied.

"Ike, wake up we're going to be late" he said.

I opened my eyes to sunlight

Pit was next to my bed.

"Fuck. It's morning already!?" I said.

"Yes. You overslept, you got 30 minutes." Said Pit, while blushing.

I saw his eyes travel to my crotch.

I followed shortly and saw that I had morning wood.

"Shit." I said while covering it with my blanket. I too started blushing.

"It's okay. It happens to all of us men. No biggie." He said still blushing.

"Yeah. Heh...shit, I gotta get ready." I said getting out of bed.

"Ill wait in the common room." Said Pit.

I nodded. He nodded back then left.

Still semi-hard, I grabbed my clothes and headed for the showers.

I walked into the shower room, with nothing, but my robe. My boner was still peeking through it.

Once my water warmed up, I got in. The water felt nice hitting my face, as it rolled down my muscled body.

My dick was still hard, I knew it wouldn't go down till I let it out.

I sighed then, started stroking my cock.

Water was gushing down my abs. I caressed my nipple and held my left pec as I was stroking.

I was thinking of my dream. I was thinking of Pit's tight hole.

I started stroking faster. I clenched as I started to reach my climax.

"Fuck" I said as a stream of cum shot all over the wall.

I sighed and finished washing. I spent about a half hour in the shower!

I dressed myself then headed into the common area.

Only Pit, was there.

"About time!" Said Pit as he got off the couch.

"Yeah. Hehe ready?" I said.

"Born ready" he said with a smug face.

I couldn't help but smile.

I don't know about him. What am I feeling, why am I so gravitated towards him?

Is it love...?


End file.
